In order to allow a driver to quickly and effectively observe a condition beside and behind a vehicle during driving and to ensure safety, the vehicle is equipped with a rearview mirror, so as to facilitate backing the vehicle and to prevent collision with a following vehicle. Currently, existing rearview mirrors for vehicles have a blind area of viewing field, especially, when a vehicle is turning, its blind area becomes larger, which bring significant risk for driving safety.